


Catch and Release

by SchezoLoverNo1



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, a boy and his sword that has now adopted him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchezoLoverNo1/pseuds/SchezoLoverNo1
Summary: Schezo finds himself trapped in the ruins as a child. He refuses to fight Runelord in an attempt to not end up like him.
Relationships: Schezo Wegey & Runelord, Schezo Wegey & the Dark Sword
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Catch and Release

Schezo was exhausted. His body ached. How long had he been in this labyrinth? Hours? Days? Did his teacher and classmates even notice him missing yet?

Would they even be able to find him if they looked...? He winced at the thought.

"Calm down. Worrying over things beyond your control isn't going to help. You aren't alone anymore, remember? You will overcome this."

The deep voice rang out in his mind. It was his sword speaking to him with some kind of magic. Dark magic it seemed.

"Oh… Right… And you can help me get out of here?"

"Yes. You should rest soon, you'll need your energy. When was the last time you had a proper meal?"

"Uhhmm… We had breakfast before we came to the ruins but I don't know how long ago that was… We were gonna eat lunch later… I'm hungry..."

"Alright. I'm afraid there's not much to eat in this dungeon compared to others I've been in… But that isn't to say there's nothing. I know of a shop nearby. I will guide you there. There may be something edible for sale."

"I think I've been there, actually."

Schezo made his way through the winding halls, sometimes taking a wrong turn and being corrected by the Dark Sword's directions, until he was there.

"Pakista! What would you like to buy?"

The big radish-looking thing stared expectantly at Schezo, all his wares now on display.

"Buy the curry rice. It's nutritious and will help you keep your strength up."

"Uhm… I'll take the curry rice."

He paid and traversed back to the spot he had been cozy in. The curry was good, though a bit spicy for what he was used to.

"What's wrong, Schezo? Are you still upset...?"

"It's just spicy and there's no milk."

"Ah. Forgive me, I sometimes misjudge human behaviors."

"It's okay, I do that too."

"Well, I assure you the heat will go away soon, unlike your fatigue if you don't eat."

"I know…"

He finished his meal, now breathing out of his mouth in an attempt to cool it down. It wasn't very effective, though the heat died down eventually.

"Mhg… I'm tired… Is it okay to take a nap?"

"Yes. It would be unwise to proceed if you need rest. I can wake you after a certain amount of time, if you'd like."

"Mmh… Okay…"

He slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of mazes and puzzles and battles. It wasn't a nightmare, but it wasn't a good dream either. It felt like he had been there forever, his mind blending his recent memories with the dream. He just seemed to be wandering for ages in between fighting monsters. There was no exit.

"Schezo."

The deep voice jolted him upright.

"It has been an hour since you fell asleep. You did not specify when you wanted to awake, so I chose a random amount of time that is reasonable to sleep for. I could let you get more rest, if you'd like."

"Mmf… It's okay, I don't think I wanna go back to sleep anyhow…"

"Do you feel rested?"

"Uh… I guess I'm still sleepy."

"You should get more sleep."

"No, it's okay, I don't want to."

"Are you sure? The challenge ahead of you won't be an easy one."

"I'm sure."

"Alright. If that is what you wish, we should get a move on."

"Okay."

He yawned, stretched, and stood up.

"Do you think I'm strong enough?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?!"

"It's possible you'll lose. That said, I do have faith in your victory. Your predicament isn't a result of bad luck alone."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"It's no coincidence that  _ you _ were the one to end up here. I do find your lack of natural magic ability to be unexpected, though. I was prepared for a great magic wielder similar to Runelord."

Schezo simply stared in confusion.

"I suppose you need more context. Runelord is the one who wielded me until you ended up here. Now I am yours. That didn't happen all on its own, he planned it. Your lineage has predestined you to be the next Dark Mage. You are not only taking his sword, but his role as a powerful dark magician as well."

He stood in silence for a moment, taking in all the information he had just been given.

"...What if I don't want to?"

"That's an interesting proposition. I'm not sure what would happen."

"You're not sure?!"

"If you'd like, I could take a moment to process what might happen."

"You mean you'll think about it?"

"I suppose you can call it that, though it is not the same as a human's way of thinking. Would you like me to make a few predictions?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna be the next Dark Mage! Tell me what's gonna happen!"

"Hm…"

There was a moment of silence.

"The possibility of you leaving becomes very slim in this scenario. Though we have only just been acquainted, making you a variable I cannot account for with high accuracy."

"So I can still leave without becoming like Runelord?"

"It is highly unlikely, but not impossible."

"... Will I live if I don't make it out…?"

"I believe so. It's likely that Runelord will trap you here until you submit to your fate."

"That's not gonna happen."

"It's not impossible."

"I'm not gonna turn evil!"

"I'm not sure of the probability, but it is a definite possibility."

"Why are you being so pessimistic all of a sudden?"

"I'm just telling the truth. I was forged under the assumption I would be wielded by a fearsome magician, not a child. Would you prefer I tell lies that are sweeter to the ears?"

"... Somehow that's worse…"

"My apologies. I hope you can bear with me through this learning curve."

"It's fine. I just wanna get out of here."

"Right. You're almost there, if things work out."

"You're sure I'll be fine?"

"Runelord wouldn't want to lose his heir. He's only testing your abilities and ensuring you'll make a fine Dark Mage."

"Okay…"

He took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

The sword guided him to the final challenge. Runelord, the Dark Mage.

He smiled at Schezo's arrival.

"Oh, hello there~. You must be my apprentice, yes?"

"I'll never be like you!! I'm not becoming the next Dark Mage!!"

"Oh, but the seeds of darkness have already been planted, little one. The magic you now possess, the sword you now wield. Your fate has already been set in stone."

The smile had turned into a sinister grin. His plan was nearly complete.

"Schezo. If you are really so opposed to the idea… Simply do not fight. If you win, you'll take his place as the Dark Mage."

The Dark Sword's words once again rang out in his mind. Serving Schezo meant that betraying Runelord was no longer disloyal if it helped his new wielder.

"Oh? You won't fight? That's alright, I don't mind waiting~. You'll come around eventually, it's  _ destiny _ ."

Schezo didn't reply. He just ran. Though he didn't make it far, Runelord had stopped him pretty quickly, knocking him over with a magic barrier.

"It's going to take more than that to get past me. C'mon, don't you have that shiny new spell, Areiaado~?"

"No…! I'm not gonna fight you!"

He stood up and ran the other direction. If he couldn't go forward, he may as well give himself more time to think.

He ran for as long as he could, turning random corners and possibly going in circles until he wore himself out. Finally he collapsed to the floor, out of breath.

But, he had time to think. And that's all he needed.


End file.
